


Chatter

by The_Marvelous_Iron_Anangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolutely no major character death whatsoever, Angst and angst and also angst, First Destiel Fic: proceed with caution, Raw and unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvelous_Iron_Anangel/pseuds/The_Marvelous_Iron_Anangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot ficlet inspired by Castiel's flashback to Dean raking leaves in "The Man Who Would Be King." I hope to extend it into a full story, but wanted to get this bit out now. Not show-compliant in the slightest, but it was fun to write. Not edited, not beta-ed. Just raw fic hot off the presses. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter

The first time Castiel visited Dean Wincester after Sam's death was in the fall. The warm summer air had been replaced by autumn's crisp, cool snap, and flame-colored leaves had begun to drift down off of the trees in swathes. The angel had planned to simply appear in Lisa Braeden's backyard and gaze in the window, to check on his favorite human being without alerting the hunter to his presence. When he appeared in the yard with a silent flutter, he was surprised to find Dean Wincester there also. He was sitting on the steps of the wooden deck that led up to the house, staring up at the sky with a look of strained sadness. If Castiel hadn't known better, he'd think Dean had been praying to him at that very moment. But the airwaves were quiet, just like that yard.

After a moment, Dean got to his feet and walked over to a small shed across the yard. He picked up a metal lawn rake that had been leaned against the side of the shed and moved it across the ground with a rhythmic "scritch, scritch, scritch."

 _'How strange_ ,' thought Castiel, as he watched Dean's ministrations. It was something he had seen countless humans do, something they did every autumn in this part of the world, but it just did not sit right with him. Seeing this man, who had averted the apocalypse, who had just recently lost his only remaining family in such a horrific manner, doing a menial chore seemed unpleasantly surreal.

Dean stopped raking after a few moments, a substantial pile of foliage at his feet. He transferred the rake to his left hand, and scratched the right through his short, brown beard ( _'Why had Dean grown a beard? Dean has never head a beard_ '). For a fleeting moment, one so quick Castiel almost missed it, a trace of grief crossed Dean's face. He turned his head skyward and opened his mouth like he was about to speak. But as the first sound escaped his mouth, a 'click' and a 'SLAM' sounded back towards the house.

Castiel watched as the french doors opened and closed, and a boy came streaking across the yard. The child made a beeline for Dean's leaf pile and without hesitation, threw himself into it, grinning all the while. A small smile crossed Dean's face.

"How was your day, squirt?"

Ben broke into a story about an epic game of kickball he had played at recess. His whole body was alight with enthusiasm, trying his best to make sure Dean understood the whole story. His happiness proved contagious, and by the end of the story, Dean's smile had grown.

"Sounds like some game," Dean replied once Ben had finished.

The child continued. "It was! And today in history we started learning about the Battle of Gettysburg. We have to do a stupid book report, BUT we get to go see a real live battle reenactment in the spring! It's gonna be so awesome, Dad!"

 

Castiel inhaled audibly, a painful gasp that sounded like he had been stung. He watched as Dean broke into a genuine smile. Dean began his reply to Ben, all the while scooping the child into his arms and swinging him about. Ben's shrill giggles and cries of glee echoed across the yard, and Castiel felt each one pierce through him like a blade.

He had come here to see that his hunter was well, was whole, was healing. What he did not expect was for his hunter to be truly happy. He could never have imagained, never prepared himself for this. Seeing his Righteous Man transform from "Dean" to "Dad" before his eyes turned out to be more than he could bear. With a violent flutter of wings, Castiel fled the scene. He had seen enough.

The angel Castiel was distraught. He had been caught off-guard.

So off-guard in fact, that he had forgotten to mask the sound of his wings as he took flight.

Castiel did not see the way the older of the humans in the yard instantly spun to stare at the spot where he had been hiding in plain sight. He did not see the way Dean's face went from joy to hope, and finally settled on fear, all in a matter of seconds. Castiel did not see Dean set Ben down and tell him to go into the house right away.

"Dad, what was that noise?"

"Nothing you need to worry about squirt," Dean replied, "but why don't you head inside. It's time to start your homework anyway."

The boy heard the serious notes in his pseudo-father's voice, and did not argue.

Once the boy had disappeared into the house, Dean scoured the backyard for a sign, for anything that would validate what he and Ben had both heard. After his thorough search turned up nothing, Dean turned his head to the sky one final time.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

And a little louder, "Damn you, Cas!."

Dean Wincester, Righteous Man turned Family Man; took a deep breath and let his 'Dad mask' slip back into place. He headed back into the house, choosing to put the incident out of his mind. Ben would need help with his homework. Lisa would appreciate him starting dinner before she got home. This new life, his only life, had to go on.

The french doors closed with a 'click,' and quiet fell on the yard again. It was silent, but for the 'shhhh' of the cool breeze, and the hushed chatter of falling leaves.


End file.
